Des Etudes Romantiques
by Mana2702
Summary: La soeur de Bilbon est enceinte à 20 ans, celui-ci fait des études pour devenir prof et il rencontre un certain Thorin à la fac. Est-ce que le souhait du petit blond de se trouver un petit ami à la fac va s'accomplir?
1. Chapter 1

_**Et voilà, une petite fic inspirée par mon amie Kathleen ^^**_

* * *

Bilbon regarda sa sœur et lui sourit. Benella était enceinte de quatre mois et la grossesse lui allait très bien. Le frère et la sœur se ressemblaient beaucoup, si ce n'est que Benella était un peu plus grande que son frère. Elle était la cadette, elle avait vingt ans et lui vingt-trois. Biblon sourit et la regarda:

«-Alors, Vik le prend bien?

-Oui merci, il est très content à l'idée de devenir père. Tu sais il m'a même demandé ce que je pensais du mariage «l'air de rien».

Bilbon se mit à rire, chez Vik «l'air de rien» voulait dire avec la subtilité d'un semi-remorque. Benella demanda:

«-Et toi, pas d'amoureux?

-Non pas encore. J'espère en trouver un à la fac.

-Oui, il y a pleins de beaux mecs à la fac!

-Arrête tes bêtises, c'est ce genre de raisonnements qui font que tu es enceinte de nos jours!

-Pas faux, gloussa la jeune femme.»

Bilbon sourit et la regarda caresser son ventre. Elle se regarda dans le miroir:

«-Tu me trouve belle?

-Oui. Tu es splendide!»

Bilbon regarda l'heure et soupira:

«-Il faut que je parte, j'ai cours dans une demi heure. À ce soir.

-Au fait, je déménage bientôt avec Vik.

-Ah… super! Ce sera mieux pour le petit que vous soyez ensembles!»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bilbon partit pour la fac.

* * *

Bilbon s'installa dans l'amphi et regarda la salle se remplir lentement. Le blondinet vit un grand brun s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Il lui sourit avec gentillesse:

«-Salut, je m'appelle Bilbon.

-Et moi Thorin, enchanté de te rencontrer.

-T'es nouveau?

-Oui, enfin je viens de reprendre les cours, j'ai arrêté pendant un moment pour des soucis de santé.

-Pas trop grave j'espère.

-Accident de voiture qui m'a brisé plusieurs os.

-Oh ça devait être douloureux.»

Thorin hocha la tête et ils restèrent silencieux car le prof venait d'arriver. Le cours commença, ils étaient dans un cursus littéraire. Ils suivaient les cours pour devenir profs. Les deux garçons prenaient des notes et échangeaient des remarques de temps à autres.

* * *

Le cours se termina et Thorin regarda Bilbon:

«-Hey, ça te tente d'aller prendre un café à la machine? J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on discute pour apprendre à nous connaître.

-D'accord, oui c'est une bonne idée.»

Ils allèrent à la machine à café. Thorin paya la boisson de Bilbon, le petit blond prit un thé et ils s'installèrent à une table. Thorin sourit:

«-Tu as toujours voulu devenir prof?

-Oui et toi?

-Moi aussi, c'est une vocation depuis que je suis petit. Et toi?

-Moi ça m'est surtout venu quand je suis tombé amoureux de la connaissance… donc environ au collège.»

Bilbon se mit à rire et ils échangèrent un sourire. Il bu une gorgée de thé et demanda:

«-Sinon t'es du coin?

-Oui, j'ai toujours vécu dans la région, et toi?

-Moi non, à l'origine je viens de l'Ouest, j'habite ici depuis trois ans.

-Ah ok, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait venir ici?

-Le travail de mon père.

-Je vois, tu vis encore chez tes parents?

-Oui et avec ma sœur mais elle va emménager avec son petit ami, elle est enceinte.

-Oh… elle a quel âge?

-Elle a vingt ans, trois de moins que moi.

-Ah, moi j'ai un de plus que toi.»

Bilbon sourit et ils terminèrent leur boisson. Le petit blond demanda:

«-Alors, on fait quoi maintenant qu'on a fini les cours?

-Je pense qu'on va rentrer chacun chez soi.

-Excellente idée.»

Thorin attrapa un bout de papier dans son sac et écrivit son numéro ainsi que son adresse mail:

«-Voilà, n'hésite pas à me contacter si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou même si tu as juste envie de parler.

-C'est gentil.»

Bilbon prit le papier avec assurance et partit. Il était normalement très timide, mais il avait su apprendre à gérer cela, il ne pouvait pas rester d'une timidité maladive si il devenait prof.

* * *

Bilbon rentra à la maison et regarda Benella:

«-Alors, tu l'as dit à papa et maman?

-Oui, et ils sont très contents!

-Cool, tu va habiter dans l'appart actuel de Vik ou vous allez en prendre un nouveau?

-Non on va en prendre un nouveau.

-Super, vous avez déjà des idées?

-A vrai dire on a déjà fait plusieurs visites, on a plus qu'à se décider.

-Bah dis donc, vous ne perdez pas votre temps.

-Tu sais on est ensemble depuis cinq ans et ça fait bien un an qu'on y pense.

-Oh… et tu ne m'en avais pas parlé?

-Je voulais que ce soit sûr avant. Au début c'était juste un projet mais là ça se concrétise, on en a un en vue. Il est grand, en bon état, pas trop cher et pratique même avec un bébé.

-Alors foncez!

-Oui, il faut juste qu'on attende que Vik ait une réponse de la part du boulot, le patron ne lui a pas encore dit si il était engagé ou pas.

-Je vois… j'espère que ça le fera.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça ira. »

Benella se blottit contre son frère. Bilbon serra sa sœur contre lui et caressa ses cheveux, il savait qu'elle avait toujours été vulnérable mais avec la grossesse encore plus. Benella soupira:

«-Bon, je vais devoir y aller, Vik va venir me chercher.

-Parfait, amusez vous bien et restez prudents!

-Tout se passera bien grand frère, arrête un peu de stresser! Et sinon, comment s'est passée ta rentrée?

-Très bien, j'ai rencontré un nouveau.

-Sérieux?! Je veux tout savoir!

-Il m'a donné son numéro! Il s'appelle Thorin et il est très gentil. Il est de la région mais il avait dû s'arrêter dans ses études car un accident de voiture lui a brisé plusieurs os. Il est grand, brun, de magnifiques yeux bleus, des mains…

-Wow, le beau gosse intégral quoi!»

Le frère et la sœur se mirent à rire et Bilbon continua:

«-En effet, mais il n'est peut-être pas intéressé par les hommes.

-Tu crois? Alors pourquoi il t'as donné son numéro?

-Parce que je suis son camarade de classe et qu'on peut s'aider dans nos révisions je pense.

-Je ne sais pas… moi je pense surtout que tu lui as taper dans l'œil! C'est vrai, t'es tellement beau!

-Aller arrêter de dire n'importe quoi. File donc rejoindre Vik.

-Oui, à plus tard frérot.

-Bisous ma belle.»

Ils se firent un câlin et Benella partit. Bilbon sourit et s'installa à son bureau pour recopier ses notes au propre.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kathleen: Contente que ça te plaise jusque là, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant :D Moi aussi je la trouve adorable la soeur de Bilbon, je l'ai fait aussi mignonne que lui ;)**_

 _ **Remarque: pour les textos ce sera**_ **Thorin** _ **et** Bilbon._

* * *

Thorin rentra chez lui et sourit en voyant son frère arriver, sa copine attachée à son bras. Frerin sourit:

«-Salut, alors cette rentrée?

-Pour dire la vérité ça fait du bien de revenir en cours!

-T'es vraiment trop bizarre!»

Les deux frères se mirent à rire, Frerin avait quitté les études très tôt, préférant le manuel. Il était mécanicien dans un garage de motos et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il avait rencontré sa copine dans un bar et ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, même si c'était évident que ça ne durerait pas. Thorin monta dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau. Il commença à bosser, c'était la dernière ligne droite avant le diplôme et il ne voulait pas perdre une autre année.

* * *

Le temps fila sans que Thorin ne s'en rende compte. Ce ne fut que lorsque son portable sonna qu'il vit qu'il était déjà plus de vingt-deux heures. Le grand brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda le message:

«- _Salut c'est Bilbon, c'était juste pour que tu ai mon numéro._

- **Salut, content d'avoir de tes nouvelles!**

 _-Alors, tu fais quoi?_

- **Je révisais, j'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je crois que je vais descendre manger.**

- _Je comprend, je viens de lever le nez de mes bouquins moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je t'envoie un message._

- **Content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul rat de bibliothèque!** »

Thorin sourit devant son portable, imaginant déjà la petite frimousse de Bilbon en lisant sa réponse. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau:

« _-Je pense que c'est la seule solution si on veut avoir notre diplôme.._.»

Thorin descendit dans la cuisine avec son téléphone et mit son assiette dans le micro-onde, sa mère avait mit une part de côté pour lui.

* * *

Bilbon était affalé dans son lit, un paquet de chips sur les genoux, il venait d'envoyer une réponse à Thorin:

«- _Alors, tu va faire quoi comme présentation pour l'oral?_

- **Je ne sais pas encore, je vais y penser. Et toi?**

- _J'ai déjà quelques œuvres d'appui en tête mais je n'ai pas encore le thème précis. Il va falloir que j'en parle à monsieur Beck._

- **T'as raison. Dis on mange ensembles demain midi?**

- _J'allais te le proposer! Oui, bien sûr qu'on mange ensembles demain! Bon… je te laisse je tombe de sommeil._

- **Moi pareil, bonne nuit**.»

Bilbon posa son portable sur son bureau avec le paquet de chips. Il alla se brosser les dents et se coucha. Le sommeil arriva rapidement car il était épuisé d'avoir tant lu et écrit.

Le lendemain matin après un bon petit-déjeuner le blondinet partit en cours. Bilbon avait hâte de revoir Thorin et de discuter avec lui de leurs idées pour les oraux. Il s'installa à un bureau et prépara ses affaires.

* * *

Thorin arriva et s'assit à côté de Bilbon. Il se pencha et lui fit la bise:

«-Salut, t'as l'air d'avoir la forme!

-Oui merci, j'adore les cours!

-Moi pareil, mon frère me prend pour un fou à cause de ça!

-Ma sœur trouve ça très bien elle au contraire.

-Ma sœur aussi.

-Vous êtes combien?

-Nous sommes trois, et toi?

-Nous ne sommes que deux.»

Thorin se gratta la nuque:

«-Au fait, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je te fasse la bise?

-Oh… euh non non pourquoi?

-Parce que je sais que certains gars n'aiment pas ça.

-Moi ça ne me dérange pas. Nous sommes amis je trouve ça plutôt normal.»

Le prof arriva, coupant court à leur conversation.

* * *

Les deux garçons écoutèrent avec attention et posèrent des questions très pertinentes. Ils prenaient des notes et écoutaient tout ce que disait le prof car tout était important. Thorin se pencha vers Bilbon:

«-Je trouve que c'est notre meilleur prof tu ne pense pas?

-Si je suis d'accord, il aime enseigner et j'avoue que c'est grâce aux profs comme lui que j'ai envie d'enseigner moi aussi!

-Pareil.»

Bilbon sourit et continua de prendre des notes. Quand les trois heures de cours se terminèrent enfin, le petit blond s'étira. Il rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle accompagné de Thorin:

«-Je meurs de faim!

-Moi aussi, on mérite bien de se remplir l'estomac après nous être rempli le cerveau!»

* * *

Ils se mirent à rire et partirent en direction de la cafétéria. Bilbon demanda:

«-Au fait, on parlait de la famille tout à l'heure, tu es placé en quelle position dans la fratrie?

-Je suis le premier, et toi?

-Pareil.

-Ah oui c'est vrai tu me l'as dit en plus!»

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire et s'installèrent à une table avec leur repas. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant des œuvres qu'ils allaient étudier en cours cette année. Ils avaient déjà lu la plupart des ouvrages. Bilbon demanda soudain:

«-Sinon t'es gay ou hétéro?»

Thorin manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de pâtes devant cette question inattendue et très personnelle. Il avala la nourriture en se passant une main dans les cheveux:

«-C'est… wow c'est direct comme question!

-Je sais, aller réponds! Moi je suis gay.

-Moi aussi.»

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis un petit sourire. Thorin avait un sourire en coin:

«-Ne me dis pas que tu pense à ce que je pense.

-Si, je pense que tu me plaît et qu'on devrait sortir ensembles!»

Thorin éclata d'un rire franc:

«-Bah dis donc tu perd pas ton temps toi!

-Jamais, répondit fièrement Bilbon.

-J'avoue que tu me plaît, mais il vaut mieux prendre notre temps. Je pense qu'il faut nous concentrer sur notre diplôme avant de nous concentrer sur le reste.»

Bilbon fit la moue:

«-Je vois… point de vue intéressant. Bon je dois y aller j'ai rendez-vous avec ma sœur.

-Tu fais la gueule? Sérieusement?!

-Non j'ai juste un rendez-vous.»

* * *

Bilbon se leva et partit après avoir déposé son plateau. Il avait été franc avec Thorin mais ce dernier préférait penser à ses études plutôt qu'à une éventuelle relation avec lui. Monsieur Sacquet était vexé dans sa virilité, il n'était pourtant pas laid au point que Thorin ignore son désir. Bilbon rentra chez lui et trouva Benella allongée sur le canapé en lisant un magasine. Il sourit:

«-T'es encore là toi.

-Ouai… et toi t'es déjà de retour?

-Hum hum.»

La réponse vague de Bilbon ne contenta pas sa sœur car elle fronça les sourcils:

«-Raconte moi ce qui ne va pas.»

Bilbon vint s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur en soupirant. La jeune femme fit s'allonger son frère, posant sa tête sur ses genoux et commença à caresser les bouclettes blondes. Bilbon commença:

«-Je me suis plus ou moins disputé avec Thorin.

-Déjà?! Comment ça se fait?

-Bah je lui ai demandé de quel bord il était.

-Normal, jusque là tout va bien.

-Il a répondu avec franchise, seulement quand j'ai dit qu'on était clairement attiré l'un par l'autre et qu'on devait sortir ensembles il m'a dit qu'il fallait d'abord nous concentrer sur notre diplôme.

-Quoi?! Mais c'est quoi son problème à lui, s'exclama Benella.

-J'en sais rien! Il est vraiment bizarre! Pourtant ça crève les yeux qu'on se plaît!

-Pfff les mecs!

-Je te le fais pas dire. En plus monsieur à trouver surprenant que je m'offusque de son rejet!»

Benella leva les yeux au ciel en se tapant le front, c'était le genre de discussions qu'eux seuls pouvaient avoir. Seuls Bilbon et Benella trouvaient logiques certaines choses, mais c'était ce qui faisait que leur relation était si fusionnelle. La jeune femme inspira profondément et soupira longuement:

«-Laisse lui un peu de temps, il est peut-être intimidé par ton assurance.

-Mais… j'ai pas envie d'attendre! Je suis sûr que ce salaud de Phil va tenter sa chance! Ce mec a le feu au cul!»

Benella se mit à rire:

«-Crois moi, il ne fait pas le poids comparé à toi mon roudoudou.

-Merci ma bichette!»

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, Benella caressant toujours les cheveux de son frère. De son côté Bilbon caressait le ventre de sa sœur:

«-Dis Benella?

-Oui?

-Je vais être le parrain?

-Bien sûr, qui d'autre pourrait l'être?

-J'en sais rien… je préférais demander.»

Ils se mirent à rire et parlèrent du bébé à venir.

* * *

Thorin soupira dans la cafétéria, il n'avait pas voulu vexer Bilbon mais manifestement il avait échoué. Bien sûr que le petit blond lui plaisait et bien entendu qu'il voulait sortir avec, mais il avait déjà loupé son diplôme une fois donc il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Le grand brun posa son plateau et partit en bougonnant, les hommes étaient aussi tordus que les gonzesses! Il rentra chez lui et réfléchit à comment faire pour se faire pardonner. En chemin il se fit aborder par un mec de leur promo, un certain Phil:

«-Salut Thorin.

-Salut.

-Tu va bien?

-Mouai.

-Oh, qu'est-ce qui te fait froncer ce joli front?

-Des histoires qui ne te regardent pas! Salut.»

Thorin continua sa route. Il n'avait pas été très sympa mais il ne voulait pas qu'on lui prenne la tête maintenant. Une fois chez lui il ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur son travail, il n'avait qu'une chose en tête: que Bilbon lui pardonne sa maladresse.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbon se coucha et s'endormit avec difficulté. Il ne voulait pas pardonner à Thorin même si il l'aimait bien. Il se tourna dans tous les sens, n'arrivant pas à comprendre comment ils étaient arrivés à ce genre de discussion. Le petit blond finit par descendre pour manger un petit truc. Quand il n'allait pas bien il mangeait, c'était plus fort que lui.

* * *

Thorin trouva enfin un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il dénicha le parfait petit cadeau pour Bilbon. Il avait trouvé une édition originale de _Roméo et Juliette_. Il fit un papier cadeau et décida de l'offrir à Bilbon le lendemain. Il espérait vraiment que ça effacerait la rancune du petit blond. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps mais Thorin était déjà très attaché à Bilbon. Le grand brun se coucha avec la certitude que tout irait bien. Il s'endormit rapidement et rêva de bonnes choses.

* * *

Bilbon se prépara pour aller à la fac. Benella lui sourit:

«-Salut grand frère, alors, bien dormit?

-J'ai pas fermé l'œil! Et toi?

-Moi j'ai très bien dormit, il faut dire que mon cher bébé me fatigue pas mal dans la journée.

-Oui j'imagine, en tout cas ton petit ventre est charmant!

-Merci, je suis sûre que tu le porterais bien si tu étais une fille.

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être oui.»

Ils se mirent à rire et Bilbon demanda:

«-Tu va faire quoi aujourd'hui?

-Préparer mes affaires pour le déménagement. On a eu une réponse, Vik est engagé.

-Cool, félicitations!

-Merci, c'est super on est tellement contents! Ce sera mieux pour le bébé d'avoir un boulot pour tout payer.

-C'est sûr, je suis vraiment content pour vous, le début de la vie!

-Oui. Tu va pardonner à Thorin?

-Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour en tout cas.»

Benella se mit à rire et Bilbon partit à la fac.

* * *

Thorin s'installa à une place et attendit que Bilbon arrive. Il sortit ses affaires et guetta la porte d'entrée. Il vit bientôt Bilbon qui arrivait. Il sourit et se leva, allant à sa rencontre:

«-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

-Merci… mais pourquoi tu me fais un cadeau?

-Parce que j'en ai envie. Ouvre.»

Bilbon ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux:

«-Une édition originale?!

-Oui, elle est superbe non?

-Si! Merci beaucoup!»

Thorin sourit, il voulait vraiment que ça marche. Pourtant Bilbon se contenta de ranger le livre dans son sac:

«-Merci, c'est sympa. Désolé j'ai un oral à préparer.»

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Thorin. Il soupira et se remit à sa place, voyant le blondinet s'asseoir à l'autre bout de l'amphi.

* * *

Bilbon sortit ses affaires, il luttait pour ne pas être en admiration devant le merveilleux cadeau de Thorin. Il le caressa du bout des doigts en faisant semblant qu'il cherchait un truc dans son sac. Toutefois l'arrivée de monsieur Beck le fit se ressaisir. Il commença à prendre des notes quand le professeur entama le cours.

Ils avaient deux heures aujourd'hui, c'était long mais c'était nécessaire. Bilbon rangea ses affaires quand ça sonna et alla vite demander son avis à monsieur Beck pour son thème pour son oral. Après avoir eu sa réponse, il commença à avancer vers la porte, il ne fut pas surpris d'être rattrapé par Thorin:

«-Salut, alors mon cadeau te plaît toujours?

-Oui merci. Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû.

-Je sais mais bon, après mon indélicatesse d'hier c'était le minimum.

-Si tu le dis. Bon j'y vais.»

Bilbon sortit et alla à la bibliothèque. Là-bas au moins il ne serait pas embêté par les questions du grand brun. Il s'installa à une table et commença à noter ses idées pour son oral. Il vit Thorin s'asseoir en face de lui en souriant l'air de rien. Bilbon leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Thorin s'installa, là où Bilbon irait, il irait lui aussi. Il le regarda puis sortit ses affaires avant de commencer à travailler lui aussi. Les heures défilèrent sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Le jeune homme était très concentré et regarda enfin l'heure. Ils étaient là depuis plus de trois heures, il était donc dix-sept heures. Thorin se racla la gorge:

«-On va manger et ou boire quelque chose?»

Bilbon regarda sa montre et hocha la tête:

«-Oui pourquoi pas. Dis donc, on a bien bossé hein!»

En effet ils avaient fait plus de cinq pages chacun. Thorin hocha la tête:

«-Je confirme. Aller, je te paye un petit truc à manger.»

Les deux garçons allèrent dans un café près de la fac. Bilbon demanda:

«-Alors, tu fais tout ça pour que je te pardonne?

-Euh… oui un peu.

-Bah ne perd pas ton temps, ça ne sert à rien.

-Je continuerai d'essayer malgré tout!

-D'accord, bon bah amuse toi bien dans ce cas!»

Bilbon commanda un sandwich au thon avec un soda. Thorin pour sa part prit une omelette aux champignons avec un jus d'orange. Une fois leur commande arrivée ils commencèrent à manger. Thorin demanda:

«-Alors, ta sœur va bien?

-Oui.

-Elle ne galère pas trop d'être enceinte à son âge?

-Non elle le vit bien, très bien même. Son copain est très gentil en plus, et il assume bien ses actes!

-Tant mieux, c'est de plus en plus rare les gars comme ça!

-Je confirme… mais elle a eu de la chance.»

Ils continuèrent de manger et Thorin paya. Il demanda:

«-Alors, on va marcher un peu?

-J'ai pas le temps.

-Aller arrête un peu, prenons cinq minutes!»

Bilbon se résigna, il n'avait manifestement pas le choix.

* * *

Ils allèrent marcher en silence, l'air était encore doux ce qui était agréable. Le petit blond sursauta quand son portable sonna. Il décrocha et demanda:

«-Oui allô?»

C'était sa sœur, il parla avec elle et raccrocha vite:

«-Ma sœur a un problème je dois y aller. Je suis désolé.»

Bilbon partit en courant, le proprio de leur appart était en train d'essayer de les arnaquer. Bilbon arriva et demanda:

«-Bon alors, que se passe-t-il ici?!

-Ce monsieur essaye de nous faire croire que le loyer est de cinq-cent-quarante dollars alors que l'annonce disait quatre-cent-dix!

-Quoi?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Ça vous amuse d'essayer d'abuser de deux jeunes gens sur le point d'avoir un enfant?! Arrêtez donc vos bêtises!»

Le propriétaire rougit et se racla la gorge:

«-Euh… mais qui êtes-vous?!

-Je suis le grand frère de Benella et le gars qui vous fait remarque que vous abusez de la situation! Laissez moi vous dire que ça ne va pas le faire!

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, vous n'essayez pas d'augmenter votre prix un point c'est tout!»

Le propriétaire vit bien qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner face à la détermination du petit blond. Il lâcha donc prise et leur fit au prix indiqué. Bilbon resta tout le long de l'entretient et ils allèrent faire l'état des lieux. Il fit remarquer les défauts de l'appartement et les travaux à faire. Le propriétaire grinça des dents et donna les clés au jeune couple. Benalla sourit et sauta au cou de son frère:

«-Merci mon roudoudou!

-Mais de rien ma belle.»

Il leur sourit:

«-Bon je vous laisse profiter de ça tout les deux. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez besoin d'aide pour le déménagement.

-Pas de soucis, encore merci.»

Bilbon sourit et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Thorin regarda Bilbon partir à toute vitesse. Il rentra chez lui en soupirant, encore une occasion de manquée. Toutefois il y avait une nette amélioration dans la rancune de Bilbon. Il avait vu les étoiles que Bilbon n'avait pas pu retenir dans ses yeux en voyant le livre. Thorin sourit, il avait juste à continuer sur sa lancée. Il voyait bien que Bilbon essayait de lui en vouloir mais qu'il avait du mal à rester ainsi.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kathleen: Tant mieux que tu aime Benella, ne t'inquiète pas, Phil ne sera pas très présent :p Heureuse de voir que globalement tout le monde aime mon Bilbon un peu bourrin et direct ^^ (désolée je venais juste de poster le chapitre 3 quand tu as laissé ta review)**_

* * *

Le lendemain les deux garçons se retrouvèrent en cours. Bilbon regarda Thorin:

«-Salut.

-Salut, alors ça va ta sœur?

-Oui, elle avait simplement un problème avec son proprio mais tout va bien maintenant!

-Tant mieux.»

Ils s'installèrent et leur prof arriva. Le cours était long et d'un ennui mortel mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Thorin se pencha vers son ami:

«-Tu crois que si je m'endors elle le verra?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Tu le sais très bien, elle voit tout.»

Thorin sourit avec malice:

«-Et si je posais ma main sur ton genoux?

-Bien sûr qu'elle le verrait, en plus ce serait très déplacé venant de toi!»

Il y eut un silence gêné entre les deux étudiants, faisant se redresser Thorin. Bilbon continua de prendre des notes, son petit visage renfrogné par ce qui venait de se passer. Le petit blond posa une question et resta sans réponse. Il soupira et la sonnerie se fit enfin entendre. Bilbon rangea ses affaires et partit.

* * *

Thorin soupira et rassembla ses affaires. Il rattrapa le petit blond et lui sourit:

«-Alors, tu va encore bouder longtemps? Admet au moins que tu as été beaucoup trop vite! Nous nous connaissions depuis moins d'une semaine et tu me demandais déjà de sortir avec toi!

-Et alors?! Je ne vois pas quel mal i cela!

-Il y a que c'est trop rapide. Écoute, on ne se connaît pas assez pour sortir ensembles. Mais commençons par être vraiment amis, et ensuite nous envisagerons peut-être plus.

-D'accord… je vais y penser.»

Thorin regarda les bouclettes blondes s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il partit à son petit boulot étudiant. Il était serveur dans un bar chaque jours pendant deux ou trois heures selon le temps de cours qu'il avait avant. Tout en faisant son service il pensait à son oral, il devrait s'y mettre sérieusement, la date approchait de plus en plus.

* * *

Bilbon rentra et continua son futur exposé. Il pensait à la proposition de Thorin d'être amis. C'était une idée agréable, en effet il avait été bien trop vite en besogne, mais il préférait se couper la langue que de l'avouer. Le petit blond se passa une main sur le visage et se cambra, il avait mal au dos à force de travailler depuis des heures. Il se leva et vit Benalla qui arrivait. Il sourit:

«-Coucou, alors que fais-tu?

-Je viens chercher mes dernières affaires. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je préparais mon oral. Tu sais j'ai eu une discussion avec Thorin.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, il propose que nous soyons amis.

-Ce n'est pas trop mal comme proposition non?

-Je trouve aussi, mais tu sais je refuse de lui avouer que j'ai été un peu vite en lui proposant de sortir ensembles.

-Je comprend… ce n'est jamais facile d'avouer qu'on a eu tort!

-Je sais… mais dis moi, toi tout marche pour toi!

-Oui, on a commencé à ramener des cartons à l'appartement avec Vik.

-Je vais vous aider.»

Bilbon alla avec sa sœur et prit les cartons les plus lourds qu'il porta dans la voiture, laissant les petits à sa sœur. Après cela il la conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement. La jeune femme lui sourit une fois dans l'appartement:

«-Merci, c'est vraiment gen… oh!»

Elle prit la main de Bilbon et la posa sur son petit ventre, on sentait comme de petites bulles:

«-C'est le bébé qui bouge!

-Ooooh… c'est tellement mignon!»

Bilbon s'agenouilla devant sa sœur et caressa le ventre, souriant niaisement. Vik arriva:

«-Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Donne ta main mon cœur.»

Benella prit la main de son petit ami et la posa sur son ventre. Il sentit et les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux. Il embrassa tendrement sa belle:

«-Notre bébé bouge!

-Oui, c'est magique!»

Bilbon se redressa et s'éloigna, ils devaient profiter de ce moment en famille sans qu'il soit dans leurs pattes.

* * *

Le petit blond partit dans un bar et prit un verre, il fut grandement surpris en voyant Thorin arriver avec sa commande:

«-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!

-Je travaille pour payer mes études. Et toi?

-Bah… je viens boire une bière!»

Ils se mirent à rire et Bilbon demanda:

«-Tu termine quand?

-Dans une demi heure.

-Alors j'attends, je te paye un verre à la fin de ton service, ainsi nous pourrons apprendre à nous connaître.»

Thorin eut un magnifique sourire:

«-Excellente idée!»

Il repartit travailler en voyant des clients qui venaient de s'installer. Thorin zigzaguait entre les tables, son sourire heureux toujours sur le visage. Il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait: que Bilbon lui pardonne et qu'ils deviennent amis. Le blondinet avait accepté qu'ils apprennent à se connaître avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit. La dernière demi heure de son service passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il alla vite se changer et revint auprès de Bilbon. Il sourit:

«-Alors, ça va, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi?

-Oui ça va, j'ai faillit attendre!»

Ils se mirent à rire. Thorin commanda un cocktail sans alcool et sourit à son ami:

«-Alors, tu bois quoi maintenant?

-Je vais prendre la même chose merci.

-Parfait.»

La serveuse partit avec leur commande. Thorin demanda:

«-Alors, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle en premier? Nous savons déjà pour nos familles.

-En effet, alors je ne sais pas, parle moi de tes goûts.

-J'adore le bleu… hum… j'aime Jane Austen.

-Jane Austen?

-Oui, interdiction de rire!

-Je ne ris pas, je suis simplement surpris. En te voyant on ne dirait pas que tu es un grand romantique dans l'âme.

-Bah pourtant c'est le cas… à toi.

-J'aime le vert et les romans policiers.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, je n'ai pas d'auteur favoris, je crois que je les aime tous.

-Je comprend, c'est très dur d'en choisir un en particulier. Alors, dis moi, tu aimerais aller où pour ta première année d'enseignement?

-J'espère pouvoir rester dans la région mais ce sera sûrement difficile. Et toi?

-Pareil. Je pense qu'on va être affectés ailleurs… peut-être que tu sera renvoyé chez toi à l'Ouest.

-Oui… j'espère que je n'y serais pas envoyer seul.»

Ils sourirent et Bilbon regarda son ami:

«-Dis moi, tu habite encore chez tes parents?

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Parce que si tu vis chez eux normalement tu n'as pas à travailler pour payer un loyer, et la fac est gratuite.

-En fait je travaille pour économiser afin de pouvoir déménager selon mon affectation.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée! Alors, quand tombe ton anniversaire?

-Le 18 juin, et le tien?

-Moi c'est le 05 novembre.»

Ils avaient un peu plus d'un an d'écart. Bilbon sourit:

«-Tu t'entend bien avec ta famille?

-Oui très bien, et toi?

-Moi aussi, je trouve ça rare de nos jours.

-C'est vrai, beaucoup de jeunes se sentent obligés de détester leur famille à partir de la puberté.

-Oui, j'ai toujours trouvé ça stupide!»

Ils trinquèrent pour montrer leur accord sur le sujet et continuèrent de discuter.

* * *

L'ambiance était légère, finalement ils durent partir car le bar fermait, sinon ils seraient encore à leur table en train de discuter. Thorin regarda Bilbon:

«-Je te raccompagne chez toi?

-Me raccompagner?

-Tu as bu plusieurs pintes, je veux m'assurer que tu rentre sans problème.

-C'est… gentil!»

Thorin sourit quand un hoquet de Bilbon coupa sa phrase en deux. Ils grimpèrent en voiture et Bilbon indiqua la route à son ami. Le grand brun se gara quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison Sacquet. Bilbon sourit:

«-Merci beau gosse… à lundi.

-A lundi.»

Oui, ils étaient vendredi soir et ne se verraient donc pas avant le lundi. Thorin repartit une fois que Bilbon fut entré dans sa maison et qu'il eût fermé la porte.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pour les messages toujours la même chose**_ **Thorin** _ **et** Bilbon **.**_

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon se réveilla avec la gueule de bois. Il grogna et descendit. Sa mère le regarda:

«-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-J'ai… prit quelques verres avec un ami.

-Je vois… bon bah je te prépare un petit-déjeuner spécial lendemain de beuverie.

-Merci m'man, c'est pour ça que je t'aime!

-Je sais mon chéri, moi aussi je t'aime.»

Elle commença à tout préparer, Bilbon se massa les tempes et prit une aspirine. Sa mère déposa devant lui une assiette bien remplie. Bilbon sourit:

«-Merci m'man.»

Il commença à manger. Après avoir manger il alla prendre une douche brûlante.

* * *

Une fois cela fait le blondinet décida de travailler et envoya un message à Thorin:

«- _Hey, je suis toujours en vie!_

- **Cool, comment va la tête?**

- _Mieux grâce à une aspirine, un bon petit-déjeuner et une douche brûlante._

- **Cool, je suis content pour toi. Ce trio est toujours gagnant contre la gueule de bois de toute façon!** »

Bilbon se mit en arrière sur sa chaise:

«- _Et toi ça va?_

- **Très bien, je te rappel que je n'ai pas bu. Je ne bois jamais quand je sais que je vais conduire juste après.** »

Bilbon sourit:

«- _Sage comme une image!_

- **Merci c'est gentil… tu fais quoi?**

- _Je bosse sur mon oral, et toi?_

- **Moi aussi tout en grignotant des conneries.**

- _Je comprend… j'arrive pas à me concentrer!_

- **Moi non plus… ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.**

 _-J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme!_

- **Tu veux qu'on se retrouve au parc pour bosser ensembles?**

- _Oui excellente idée!_ »

Bilbon rangea ses affaires et partit pour le parc.

* * *

Il s'installa et vit Thorin qui arrivait lui aussi. Il sourit et lui fit signe. Le grand brun s'assit à côté de lui et sourit:

«-Alors, t'es là depuis longtemps?

-Oui.

-Oh… désolé.

-Je blague, je viens juste d'arriver!»

Thorin se mit à rire et s'installa à côté de son ami:

«-Bon, on y va!

-Oui, il faut bosser le plus possible avant que le soir ne tombe!»

Ils commencèrent à travailler et demandèrent l'avis à l'autre de temps à autre. Bilbon finit par soupirer et s'allongea sur l'herbe. Il regarda son ami:

«-Alors, on fait une pause? Ça fait un peu plus de trois heures qu'on bosse!

-Oui, bonne idée.»

Thorin s'allongea lui aussi et ils regardèrent le ciel, ils étaient allongés dans le sens opposés, leurs têtes étaient l'une contre l'autre. Bilbon demanda:

«-Alors, on fait quoi pendant notre pause?

-On fait le jeu d'identifier les nuages?

-Ouai trop cool!»

Ils regardèrent le ciel et Thorin commença:

«-Celui que je vois là ressemble à une théière.

-Cool… celui que je vois ressemble à un bébé.»

Le grand brun sourit:

«-Et lui là c'est un flingue.

-Ouh… moi le mien ressemble à… une bite.»

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Bilbon tourna la tête en sentant que Thorin le regardait:

«-Salut.

-Je vois de beaux yeux bleus rieurs.»

Bilbon rougit un peu, les yeux de Thorin étaient bien plus beaux que les siens. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel en sentant que ça allait devenir gênant si il continuait d'admirer les yeux magnifiques de son ami. Il se racla la gorge et regarda les nuages:

«-Alors, voilà celui-ci c'est une choppe de bière.

-Moi j'ai un dragon.

-Outch tu viens de me mettre la misère, je peux pas lutter contre ça!»

Ils se mirent à rire Thorin se tourna vers son ami une fois encore:

«-Hey… j'aimerais beaucoup t'embrasser tu vois.

-Euh… j'en sais rien, je ne sais pas car imaginons que tu le regrette après…

-Non ça va aller ne t'en fait pas.»

Le jeune homme se mit à rire et Thorin fondit sur ses lèvres. Bilbon fut un peu surpris étant donné que Thorin n'avait fait que répéter qu'ils devaient prendre leur temps et pourtant là il était presque en train de lui dévorer la bouche. Bilbon posa ses mains dans le dos du grand brun et lui rendit son baiser.

* * *

Ils sursautèrent quand un ballon leur arriva dessus. Bilbon grogna et Thorin se redressa. Ils regardèrent de qui venait la balle, c'était Phil qui était avec des potes:

«-Oh… pardon je ne vous avez pas vu.

-Connard, grogna Bilbon.

-Pardon?!

-J'ai dit connard!»

Bilbon s'était redressé et affichait une mine furieuse. Thorin posa sa main sur son épaule pour le calmer:

«-Tout va bien, il n'en vaut pas la peine.»

Il redonna le ballon à Phil et se tourna vers le petit blond:

«-Viens, on y va.»

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et partirent. Bilbon demanda:

«-On fait quoi maintenant?

-J'ai bien envie de reprendre là où on s'est arrêté… mes parents sont partit pour le week end…

-Bah dis donc… qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce changement radical chez toi?

-J'en sais rien… je sais juste qu'hier j'avais très peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose comme tu avais beaucoup bu, c'est pour ça que je t'ai raccompagné. J'ai peur à l'idée qu'il t'arrive du mal, que tu sois bourré ou pas.»

Bilbon le regarda avec surprise pendant quelques instants, il rêvait ou Thorin lui faisait une déclaration?! Bilbon se pinça le bras et grimaça en sentant la douleur, c'était bien réel. Il passa une main dans ses bouclettes blondes:

«-Je… waouh… et depuis quand je t'inspire ce genre d'inquiétude?

-Aucun idée… tu sais on ne contrôle pas ce genre de choses!

-Je sais mais c'est juste que ça me surprend! Tu sais je m'étais fait à l'idée qu'on soit amis et boum là tu me sors que t'es amoureux de moi! Ça a pas un rapport avec le fait que tu t'appuie sur pleins de bouquins romantiques pour ton oral?

-Euh… non je ne pense pas. En tout cas tu es bien loin de monsieur Darcy ou de monsieur Thornton!

-Merci… c'est très délicat de me le rappeler!»

Ils se mirent à rire et Thorin embrassa doucement Bilbon:

«-Je sais, mais c'est quand-même vrai tu ne peux pas le nier! Mais je te préfère toi tu es plus… réel.

-En effet… bon, je te préviens tout de suite que si on va chez toi je veux bien qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on se caresse… éventuellement des préliminaires mais pas plus!

-D'accord chef, se moqua Thorin.»

Bilbon leva les yeux au ciel et ils partirent pour chez le grand brun, il se demandait ce qui allait suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin allongea Bilbon sur le lit tout en l'embrassant. Il posa ses deux grandes mains sur la taille de son beau blondinet. Il fit descendre ses baisers le long du cou de Bilbon. Le jeune homme demanda:

«-Alors nous y voilà?

-Nous y voilà.»

Bilbon sourit et embrassa son petit ami. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns et le plaqua contre lui. Il aimait être sous le poids de Thorin, c'était uniquement du muscle, un poids protecteur et réconfortant. Bilbon ferma les yeux quand Thorin continua de descendre ses baisers et qu'il s'attaqua au torse. Le blondinet le regarda:

«-Arrête… ça chatouille.

-Ah oui?

-Oui.»

Thorin sourit:

«-Pourtant tu as encore ton t-shirt.

-Je sais mais ça chatouille quand-même.»

Thorin retira le t-shirt de Bilbon et continua ses baisers. Bilbon caressa la nuque de Thorin et sourit, c'était vraiment très agréable de sentir les lèvres fines contre lui. Il fit se redresser le grand brun et l'embrassa:

«-A mon tour.»

Il l'allongea et l'embrassa encore. Doucement il fit descendre ses baisers sur son menton, tout le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, sur ses épaules. Bilbon retira la chemise de Thorin et embrassa son torse musclé:

«-Alors, tu aime?

-Oui, tu es vraiment très doué mon beau.»

Le jeune homme se mit à rire et caressa la joue de Bilbon avant que celui-ci ne reparte à l'assaut du torse de Thorin. Les deux garçons aimaient être comme ça, c'était très simple là tout de suite, mais ça leur convenait ainsi. Bilbon continua sa descente et embrassa la ceinture de Thorin avant d'ouvrir son pantalon.

Thorin sourit quand Bilbon lui retira les derniers vêtements qu'il lui restait. Thorin décida d'en faire de même pour qu'ils soient à égalité. Il regarda la frimousse de son petit blond:

«-Alors ça va?

-Oui… j'ai l'impression que tu va faire quelque chose de très coquin.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.»

Bilbon caressa les tablettes de chocolat de Thorin et prit son érection dans sa bouche. Thorin poussa un grognement de plaisir et regarda son beau blond. Bilbon commença un mouvement de tête alors que Thorin passait ses mains dans les bouclettes blondes. Bilbon était content, il aimait entendre à quel point Thorin aimait ce qu'il lui faisait.

Thorin se cambra quand Bilbon accéléra le mouvement de sa tête. Il grogna son nom et articula avec difficulté:

«-Tu… maintenant on sort ensembles.»

Bilbon émit un son bizarre en signe d'approbation, ne cessant pas son activité. Thorin sourit et sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, il donna un coup de reins malgré lui et se délivra enfin en criant le nom de son amant. Bilbon était vraiment doué pour le mettre dans tous ses états.

Bilbon sourit en constatant l'orgasme de son amant. Il se redressa et caressa le torse musclé. Bilbon demanda en se collant à son amoureux:

«-Alors, j'ai été bien?

-Tu as été super mon petit cœur.»

Thorin ferma ses bras musclés autour de Bilbon et posa une de ses mains sur les fesses de Bilbon. Doucement il commença à les pétrir puis doucement il entra un doigt en lui. Bilbon se cambra en gémissant de surprise et de plaisir mêlés. Thorin sourit et mordilla l'oreille de Bilbon en commençant à bouger son doigt:

«-Désolé bébé mais tu m'as autorisé les préliminaires.

-O… oui oui.»

Bilbon enfouit son visage dans le cou de Thorin et se laissa faire, sentant un deuxième doigt entrer en lui. Bilbon donna un coup de langue dans le cou de son bellâtre, il était en train de devenir dingue. Il embrassa Thorin avec fougue et se laissa faire, c'était si agréable d'être torturé de cette façon.

Thorin accéléra le rythme de ses doigts en embrassant Bilbon:

«-J'ai envie qu'on fasse plus que des préliminaires mon chéri!

-Moi aussi!»

Thorin attrapa un préservatif dans sa table de chevet et l'enfila avant de pénétrer Bilbon. Ils étaient adultes, ils étaient consentants, pourquoi perdre plus de temps? Thorin se mit au-dessus de Bilbon et commença à bouger. Il l'embrassa tendrement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. La situation avait quelque chose d'irréelle.

Bilbon ferma les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il comprenait enfin de quoi parlait Benella à propos du sexe avec amour. Avant Thorin, Bilbon n'avait jamais eu que des relations sexuelles fondées sur le désir et rien de plus, mais avec Thorin c'était différent car il était amoureux. Bilbon était toujours amusé quand il constatait que c'était sa petite sœur qui lui apprenait des trucs et non l'inverse. Ses pensées se dissipèrent bien vite, chassées par une vague de plaisir car Thorin venait d'accélérer son rythme.

Thorin fit un suçon dans le cou de son amant, il aimait que Bilbon gémisse son nom prouvant qu'il aimait ce qui se passait. Le jeune homme sourit quand Bilbon se tortilla dans tous les sens quand il reçu le délicieux suçon. Thorin embrassa Bilbon avec force, mêlant leurs langues. Le grand brun aimait beaucoup ce qui se passait entre eux. Il embrassa doucement Bilbon et continua son mouvement.

La petit blond sentit que le plaisir montait de plus en plus en lui, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps. Bilbon ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus Thorin contre lui, il aimait sentir son corps musclé contre lui, même si en ce moment il était plein de sueur. Bilbon ferma les yeux et embrassa son homme, il jouit quelques instants plus tard.

Thorin regarda l'orgasme de Bilbon, c'était d'une beauté sans pareil, il adorait voir ses joues rouges, ses yeux mi-clos, sa bouche entre-ouverte et son souffle court. Thorin sourit et embrassa Bilbon, il donna encore quelques poussées avant d'atteindre le sommet du plaisir lui aussi. Il se laissa tomber sur Bilbon en caressant les bouclettes blondes trempées de transpiration. Leurs souffles se calmèrent lentement et Thorin grogna:

«-Il va falloir que je me retire…

-T'es vraiment obligé?

-Euh… je pense.»

Thorin embrassa Bilbon et se retira, leur arrachant à tous les deux un grognement mécontent. Thorin se laissa rouler sur le côté et embrassa son petit ami:

«-Si tu savais depuis quand j'y pensais!

-Ah oui?

-Oui, mais l'attente en valait la peine.»

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés et s'endormirent.

* * *

Les mois passèrent et les deux hommes réussirent leurs examens, ils étaient officiellement profs tous les deux. Thorin embrassa Bilbon en souriant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à choisir une affectation au même endroit pour pouvoir enfin déménager et s'installer ensembles. Bilbon profitait de cette bonne nouvelle avec son petit ami au moment où son portable sonna, c'était Vik qui annonçait que Benella venait d'accoucher. Les deux hommes coururent à la maternité. Bilbon sourit et regarda sa sœur qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras:

«-Oh qu'elle est belle! Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

-Elle s'appelle Lyana.

-Elle est tellement mignonne!»

Bilbon enlaça sa sœur et sourit, l'avenir s'annonçait joyeux pour lui avec un petit ami parfait, une sœur fantastique et une nièce belle comme un cœur. Car il savait que ça allait durer toute la vie avec Thorin, c'était une certitude, une évidence pour tous les deux.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 ** _Oui je termine déjà, mais je voulais finir sur une note toute douce et pour une fois ne pas faire durer des tonnes de chapitres... est-ce que c'était bien quand-même? :) Promis la prochaine sera moins courte :D_  
**


End file.
